narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Nohara
was a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure. She was also a medical-nin, and a member of Team Minato. Background On the day of their entrance into the Academy, Rin was present when Obito Uchiha arrived with the ceremony over. She handed him his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for. When they partook in the Chūnin Exams, Rin and Kakashi Hatake stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death waiting on Obito to arrive. While in the forest, they are confronted by Guy, Genma and Ebisu. Before they could attack as a team, though, she is shocked to see Obito move to attack, but gets knocked down by Guy. She later dressed his wounds and speak to Obito who professed his pride in his clan, and his dream to be Hokage. She later watched with bated anticipation and cheered as Kakashi fought Guy during the third round of the exams. After Kakashi became a jōnin, Rin would concoct a top secret celebration for him.Naruto chapter 599, pages 1-14 During the Third Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped by Taiseki during the course of the mission, and Kakkō — another one of her captors — attempted to interrogate her using genjutsu to find out if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. Rin's will, however, proved too strong and did not break even under the genjutsu. She was later rescued by Kakashi and Obito. Although they succeeded in rescuing her, Obito was crushed in a cave-in caused by Kakkō. Before Obito died however, he asked Rin to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket to replace the latter's damaged one. Wasting no time, Rin began the procedure immediately, after which, she and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived and continued the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge.Naruto chapters 239-244 In the anime, it was shown that Rin was sent out on a mission with Kakashi and Guy. With their situation looking grim, Guy used himself as a decoy to lead away the Iwagakure shinobi, and Kakashi went after him. Rin later returned with backup from Konoha, which caused the enemy-nin to retreat.Naruto: Shippūden episode 288 Some time after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Rin was sent out with Kakashi on a mission where they were ambushed by jōnin and ANBU-level Kirigakure shinobi.Naruto chapter 603, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 604, page 10 This event culminated in Kakashi killing Rin by driving his Chidori through her chest.Naruto chapter 604, page 19 She is apparently valuable to the enemy shinobi, who made an attempt to retrieve her corpse before leaving.Naruto chapter 605, pages 3, 11 They were stopped by Obito who had awoken his Mangekyō Sharingan alongside Kakashi, after witnessing the events.Naruto chapter 605, page 4 Since her death, Kakashi would usually visit her grave, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Naruto's birth as witnessed by Obito who had sneaked back into the village disguised.Naruto chapter 607, pages 5-7 Personality Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She has been described as a kind girl and often played the role of peacemaker during Obito and Kakashi's many spats while remaining objective. Rin was also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such a young age. She was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Obito even when her own life was in great peril. She had a very strong will, as even though under what seemed to be the harshest of genjutsu, she would not break. While Obito had romantic feelings for her, this was not mutual, as Rin had romantic feelings for Kakashi instead, which were revealed only shortly before Obito was "killed" during the cave in.Naruto chapter 244, page 14 Appearance Rin had short, shoulder-length, brown hair and large, bright, brown eyes. She also had two purple rectangular markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple apron skirt under which she wore shorts. She also wore a blue Konoha forehead protector, sandals, and stockings that stopped at her thighs. While on missions, Rin carried around a backpack instead of a pouch containing her equipment. As an Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-coloured blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple sleeveless haori.Naruto chapter 599, pages 2-3 As a genin, Rin wore a light-coloured outfit with shuriken patterns over it, with a belt around her waist and several pouches. Underneath this, she wore chain-mail armour, and calf-length sandals.Naruto chapter 599, page 5 Abilities As a medical-nin, Rin's primary duty on missions was to give support to her team-mates which she did with great aptitude and was even able to teach her team-mates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu able to aid her team on a high-ranked missions during the Third Shinobi World War as well as successfully implant Obito's left Sharingan into Kakashi's eye socket in a short period of time and with only basic medical tools. Rin's will is also incredibly strong as she was able to resist leaking any information when under Kakkō's genjutsu.Naruto chapter 243, page 3 Stats Legacy Rin's death, much like the deaths of every person dear to him, affected Kakashi but more so as she both loved him and he killed her with his own hand. Even on the verge of death himself during Pain's invasion, Kakashi lamented on how he failed to protect her and said he was going to see her alongside the rest of their team.Naruto chapter 425, page 2 When her death was brought up much later, Kakashi was visibly stunned, to the point of being unable to move.Naruto chapter 598, pages 2-3 Rin's death also had a deep impact on Obito, who had survived the cave-in and watched it unfold from afar. The event enabling his remaining Sharingan eye and the one he gave to Kakashi become Mangekyō Sharingan, Obito slaughtered the Kirigakure ninja with his new-found powers.Naruto chapter 605, page 17 The sight of Rin's corpse was Obito's motivation to carry out Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan — to create a world where people did not have to stand over graves and make pitiful excuses.Naruto chapter 597, page 15 He also noted that despite this reason, he did not blame Kakashi for her death, because of the insignificant reality they were in which was about to disappear, once his plan was complete.Naruto chapter 600, pages 10-12 The exact reason why Kakashi killed Rin is a mystery, but her corpse did seem to hold great value to the Kirigakure shinobi who were angered by her death, noting that they had worked so much to get "it" while also noting that they could not allow their enemies to keep her corpse and make a desperate attempt to retrieve it before they fled. Trivia * Rin's last name means "field". * Rin makes a cameo before her actual introduction in chapter 122 and ''Naruto'' episode 72 during a flashback of the Third Hokage, and on the cover of chapter 16. * According to the databook(s): ** Rin's favourite food was strawberries, while her least favourite was tsukudani. ** Her favourite word was . ** Her hobby was collecting shells. * Rin is the only member of Team Minato that has never been a playable character in a Naruto video game. Quotes * (To Obito) "It's not good to hide your wounds, you know. I'm looking after you."Naruto chapter 603, page 13 * (Last words) "Kakashi…"Naruto chapter 604, page 20 References